Those Who Come and Go
by Kiwi-Greenstar
Summary: My first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, hope you likies! If I reveal any more, it shall be spoiled, but I will say one thing... Nya... I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO BISHYBISHES! RYOU OR KISH, RYOU OR KIIISH!
1. New Students, Fears, and Flutes

((twitches Have an urge... twitch to write... twitch twitch A TOKYO MEWMEW FANFIC! Yay! I'm ba-ack! But come on, you can't get rid of me that easily. Now, recently, my good friend Kelsey (aka colourfulcrayons) lent me the Tokyo MewMew mangas. What can I say? I'M ADDICTED! YAAAAAAY! Well, for any use of her character, I shall credit her by the chapter she is in. As for now, I have plans for my own... rubs hands together malevolently Hehehe, yes, yes, I can be very evil when I please, but usually I'm a goodie-two-shoes... Lotsa people tell me I'm too innocent to pop in on their conversations or listen to the music their listening too on their headphones... Buuuut, the question is, am I really as innocent as I look? ... ... ... ... Oo Oookay then... The disclamer is, and will always be on my profile, fyi, so for disclaimery stuff, look there... sniffs And sadly I do not own my dear Ryou-sama. hugs Ryou But I wish I did... Anyway, for all you people who haven't read (or watched) Tokyo Mew Mew, here's a breif synopsis; Five girls, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro, are merged with the dna of endangered animals to involuntarily be part of the Mew Project, a secret organization lead by a super-rich high schooler named Ryou (BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!) and Kiechiro, his loyal friend. They become good friends and use their super-amazing powers to kick alien butt! Of course, they just had to make the bad guys very cute, like Kish (but Ryou RULES THE BISHES!), along with Pie and Tart. They want to take over the earth, and the Mews want to stop them from doing that. And so basically, it's really cute, funny, exciting, fun, adorable, Ryouish, romantic, and lets not forget TOTALLY STINKIN CUUTE!!!!!!!!))

It seemed like just another day. Ichigo Momiya (did I spell that right?) walked along the hall in her middle school. Her red hair was partially pulled back into two pigtails adorned with black satin ribbon. The girl looked about twelve or thirteen, with reddish brown eyes and a sailor school outfit. Ichigo smiled to herself as she thought about her boyfriend, Masaya. He was so great... Smart, popular, athletic, kind... Perfect! And the best part about it was that he was madly in love with her. She grinned more, but snapped back to her senses as she entered the bustle and chatter of her classroom.

"Hi Ichigo!" called her friend, Sumomo. The girl was stout, and slightly chubby, but had cheerful rosy cheeks and a smile that would shine through even the nastiest storm. She wore the same school outfit as Ichigo, complimented by the curly red-orange locks that fell to her shoulders in ringlets.

"Hey Sumomo!" she said cheerfully as she slid into the seat next to her. She had known her good friend Sumomo since first grade, but they had seemed to drift apart as she met Mint and Lettuce and the other Mews. After the long time they never really talked, this conversation felt quite awkward to her. "Sooo, uh, what'd you think of the math homework?" she ad-libbed. Sumomo shrugged.

"Math is math, I guess," she replied bluntly. There was a short pause. "How's the job at the Mew Cafe? You seem busy, must be a lot of work." Ichigo blushed, guilt rushing through her.

"Yeah..." she said, nodding halfheartedly. "But, I do have some time off. W-we should get together sometime." she said. Sumomo smiled, hidden pain showing in her red-violet eyes.

They both jumped as the bell rang. It was a new bell system, and a loud one at that. The teacher, a loud, droning woman with a particularly nasally voice stalked to the front of the room.

"Good morning, class," she greeted them.

"Good morning, Ms. Hitomi," the class drolled back in their usual drowsy unison.

"Today, we have a new student!" several students perked up, and she gestured towards the door. "Come on in, sweetie." A girl walked in slowly, looking around as she went. Her silver eyes scanned the room, not showing a hint of emotion. She also wore the required sailor uniform.

"This is no ordinary student. She has just moved here from the United States!" gushed Ms. Hitomi, wrinkling her nose in a sickeningly sweet smile. The girl continued to stare off into space. Her hair was long and silver, and pulled back in a very loose ponytail, tied with a scrunchie halfway down her back. "Would you care to tell the class your name, sweetie?" The girl's eyes continued to drift, but, just for a second, seemed to land on Ichigo, causing her to shiver. Something creeped her out about this new girl. Her eyes... They were so distant... So cold. "Honey?" repeated Ms. Hitomi, tapping her softly.

The new girl turned quickly, and smiled softly, mumbling an apology under her breath. Then she turned to her piers.

"Icing. My name is Icing Beule." she said, her voice as dreamy as her appearance. She smiled softly. "But most call me Icy." The teacher beamed.

"Isn't that precious?! Icy!" she gushed. "Go on and take a seat. That one right next of Ichigo is fine. She didn't move, and her gaze was focused out the window, dazed and peaceful. "Miss Beule?" she repeated. Icing looked down slowly, and walked slowly to the seat. The class was now completely silent as they stared at the new student.

_Icy... Quite a fitting name,_ thought Ichigo. This new girl seemed nice, but something about her wasn't quite right. As if hearing her thoughts, Icing's gaze shifted to Ichigo again, showing no emotion, just staring at her coldly. Ichigo gave an inward shudder at the coldness of those silver eyes.

"H-hi," said Ichigo quietly, flashing a halfhearted smile. Icy looked away, seemingly not hearing her. There was something about this new girl that she just didn't like...

As the rest of the class slid by, an uncomfortable silence screamed through the room. It seemed that the girl not only gave her the creeps, but everyone else, too. That is, except for the teacher, who constantly gushed and complimented her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Laughter and gossip almost instantly picked up again, and people filed out of the room. Ichigo hastily packed up her things. _A little lunch might calm my nerves,_ thought Ichigo as she headed for the door. Quickly, she glanced back at Icing, who was too gathering her books, but with no apparent hurry. Her eyes drifted up to Ichigo, who gave sort of a startled squeak, and disappeared out the door, closing it after her. Icing looked down again, and the teacher walked over to her.

Ichigo leaned against the door and sighed with relief. Something about that girl really intimidated her. She brushed a stray lock of hair back, and looked in through the blurred window of the classroom. Ms. Hitomi and Icing were talking... But about what, she held her breath, trying to hear what they were saying. No luck. Sighing, she leaned back against the wall by the door and bit her lip. This was not her day. First she realized how much it hurt to talk with Sumomo after all this time, and now-

Her self-pity was interrupted by a nearby click. The door next to her opened, and Icing walked out, with a quiet goodbye to Ms. Hitomi. She walked right past a trembling Ichigo as if she wasn't even there, and continued silently down the hall.

"Miss Momiya!" exclaimed the teacher. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" her eyes widened. Ichigo gasped inwardly as she noticed they were slightly tearful.

"Uh, no, I didn't hear a word!" she said shakily. Ms. Hitomi wiped an eye and sniffed.

"All right, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but don't let me catch you spying on any other private conversations," she said scornfully. Ichigo nodded and bolted down the hall to lunch.

Questions screamed through her head. _What is so creepy about that Icing girl? Why does she seem so cold? What was Ms. Hitomi crying about? _Shaking them out of her head, she took a bite of her tuna-fish sandwich.

"Hey there," said a voice. Ichigo turned to see Masaya and gulped down the fish in her mouth.

"Hey Masaya!" she greeted happily. He smiled and sat down next to her. His dark hair fell slightly into his face, but he didn't seemed to be bothered by it. "How was- What do you have second period again?"

"Gym," he scrutinized her expression. "You usually have a more exciting story to tell me about... Is something up?" he asked curiously. Ichigo wanted to melt into those caring arms... It was so sweet how he knew her so well that he could tell when she was feeling bummed. "Ichigo?"

"Oh," she sighed. "Well, there's this new girl in my math class, and... I don't know... Just something about her really gives me the creeps." He looked at her questioningly.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Icing Beule," she replied, and leaned back into her seat. "Silver hair, silver eyes... She just moved here from America." said Ichigo, summarizing what she knew. She wanted to be able to share some empathy with at least somebody.

"What's she like?"

"I dunno... She seems quiet, and really spacey! She didn't even seem to hear the teacher when she asked her to tell us her name." she glanced at her sandwich as she remembered the incident. Masaya smiled.

"She's probably just shy. I think you should get to know her, and she might just turn out to be really nice." he suggested. _Masaya is so kind..._ thought Ichigo.

"Okay. Your probably right," she looked around the lunchroom. "I shoud go find her and ask her to sit with us." she decided, and Masaya nodded agreeably. Ichigo got to her feet and looked around again, searching for Icing. But there was no sign of her. _Maybe she' s in the restroom,_ she pondered, and headed towards the doors to the hallway. Once out of the lunchroom, she started to walk in the direction of the restroom, but then stopped. A low, flowing tune drifted through the hallway, a mournful, passionate melody laced with vibrato and accidentals. The tune drifted up to higher note, which sang out melodiously. Ichigo could feel goosebumps running up her spine, and began to walk towards the music room; towards the music.

She saw that the door was slightly cracked open, and poked her head in. When she saw what was in there, she couldn't help but to gasp softly.

Icing.

The girls cold eyes were now peaceful, even joyous as she played a graceful silver flute. Her fingers moved punctiliously over the buttons, and the tune floated dreamily around the room. Ichigo felt hypnotized, glued to the spot, her eyes half closed in peacefulness. Slowly, the song came to an end, and Icing lowered her flute. Her eyes closed and she smiled, letting out a peaceful breath. Slowly she opened her eyes. Ichigo couldn't move in time. The flutist's cold gaze fell on her, and her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by an expression of fear...


	2. Bushes, siblings, and Haunting Memories

(('LO THERE EVERYBODY! Hehehehe, I just saw the Potter Puppet Pals (http/ www. potterpuppetpals. com/ They're so funny... This isn't the first time I've seen them, but I found something new! Go onto Trouble at Hogwarts, pause it when Voldemort zaps Snape, and keep flipping through until you find one that looks like a star. Click on the star and it should take you to the (shifty eyes...) SECRET THINGYMABOBBER! Hehehe, I love it! Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! Wheeeeeee! Okies, now I shall continue. And Kelsey, I've been thinking... I plan to have lotsa Mewmew fanfics for all of my characters... You know most of them... Icie, Mel, Su, Kiwi-chan, Mari, Joy... But you probably don't know Tsume and Sayume or Miishe... Ah, well, over the hiatus, I have figured out the whole plotline for this one, just the story of Midnight and the Euphoria, but there are so many others to be told... Sooo, your charries, I think, should appear in one of your own fics first, then I can cameo them in another. Sorry, but I've already thought this perfect plotline scheme out, and it's already confusing enough... (looks at all the other viewers and gulps) YOU READ NOTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PUTATIVE CAMEO OR MY PLOT OR THE EUPHORIA OR ALL MY OTHER CHARRIES! (flashes MIB mind-eraser thingy))

Ichigo's heart beat faster and faster. "I... um, well...," she stuttered nervously. Her face felt hot, and she assumed it must have been beet red. Icing lowered her head, but came back up in her usual emotionless stare. Ichigo started to leave.

"Wait." said Icing. Ichigo stopped and turned back towards the girl. "Why are you afraid of me?" she asked, her voice still unscathed and dreamy. Ichigo felt so guilty... What did she really know about this girl? Nothing. How could she be so judgmental? As the thoughts raced through her head, her heart sped even more.

Sschhook! Ichigo gasped and covered her head. _Stupid cat ears!_ she thought, wanting to hit herself. "I-I gotta go!" she stammered and bolted out of the door.

As she left, Icing was left there. She cocked her head slightly, recollecting what had just happened. Had she seen what she thought she did? Her eyes sparkled, and she gave the faintest of smiles...

Ichigo sat in a bathroom stall, fixing her cat ears and tail down again. Sighing, she walked out and looked into the mirror. _Why did I do that? And worse, what will Masaya think, nyaah!_ She winced at the thought of looking so heartless in front of him, then almost jumped as a toilet flushed behind her. The stall opened and a girl walked out. Unlike her, she was not wearing the required sailor outfit, but a baggy orange T-shirt with the word 'cognoscenti' scrawled in permanent marker across the front, jeans that had been jaggedly cut at the knees, and dayglo-purple fishnets under those. Her hair was red (as in natural red, which looks orange) with blonde streaks. It was spiked, with two spiked pigtails in the back. Ichigo couldn't help but to stare. The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said skeptically, and walked over to the sinks, and pounded a fist down on the water faucet, making Ichigo jump a bit. She barely splashed her hands and walked out, leaving the water running. Ichigo watched the strange girl leave and slowly washed her hands. _What is the deal with all these new people? _she thought, biting her lip.

Meanwhile

Ryou Shirogane set his mocha down and turned back to the flashing computer screen, his face set in a hard scowl. There was a soft _ticka-ticka_ as he typed. His blonde hair was left uncombed, and his eyes looked like that of a raccoon from his apparent lack of sleep.

"Just as I feared..." he mumbled grimly, looking at the information he had pulled out of the archives. Keiichiro stepped into the doorway.

"Ryou? Are you still at it? You should really rest for a-" he stopped when he saw that his friend was not responding. "What's the matter?" The brunette walked toward the screen.

"How could I be so ignorant..." said Ryou, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Keiichiro. Ryou sighed and closed his eyes, regaining composure. He turned to his friend with a look of dread in his eyes.

"Do you remember the first mew project we did? The one that didn't work?" he asked shakily, his forehead covered in a cold sweat.

"Yes. Project MEW-P1148, was it not?" Keiichiro concurred. Ryou glanced back at the blinking screen, hesitating to continue.

"It worked." Ryou stared grimly at Keiichiro, who's own gaze was fixed on the screen in pure shock.

A few hours later

"You mean that new girl? She sooo creeps me out!" exclaimed Miwa. The three girls walked down the sidewalk.

"And you had to, like, sit by her?" asked Moe. Ichigo nodded and stopped as they reached the bus stop.

"Yeah..." she said, looking away guiltily. There were a few moments of awkward silence until – after seemingly an eternity – the bus screeched to a stop in front of them.

"See you later," said Ichigo, waving as her friends loaded the bus. They waved back from the windows, and the bus pulled away, leaving Ichigo standing there. She sighed and sat down on the bench beside her. How could she be so hopeless... Gossiping about that Icing girl after what had happened? Could she sink any lower?

The girl's self-pity was interrupted by a glint of silver to her left that caught her eye. She turned to see Icing, walking hastily down the sidewalk away from her direction.

"Nya, where could she be going?" murmured Ichigo, absentmindedly taking a step in that direction. _No! I shouldn't spy on her! _she thought. Her heart pounded... _No, not now..._ Ichigo clenched her fists, but then relaxed. A mischievous, almost catlike smile spread across her face.

"I guess a little spying didn't kill the cat!" Ichigo said briskly to herself, and walked in Icings direction. Her path lead to the nearby elementary school, where she saw Icing stop and sit down in a bench near the front doors. Ichigo sneaked quietly behind a bush facing the school, watching as a stampede of small children flooded out onto the sidewalk. Icing stood up and looked around. _She must be looking for somebody... A little sibling, perhaps? _thought Ichigo. A shiver ran up as she felt something touch the back of her head. Quickly turning around, she let out a gasp. The culprit was a little girl, crouching beside her.

"Eh... Hello there?" she said awkwardly. The girl cocked her head, big green eyes staring at her with curious innocence. Her hair was white streaked with green, and cut short except for two small strands that hung down in front of her ears, falling to her shoulders. "Um... why don't you go find your par-"

She was cut off by the girl, who exclaimed something in English to her, that of which she could barely understand. The little girl stopped and looked at her expectantly. _What should I say, what should I do! _thought Ichigo frantically.

"Um... This... is a... flower..." she stammered, stumbling with a language she didn't know at all. The girl wrinkled her nose and then burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Flower!" she repeated, and giggled again, and then said something else in English. Ichigo blushed, not quite sure what to say. The little girl pointed to herself.

"Kiwi," she said slowly. Then she pointed to Ichigo. "Flower?" Ichigo gave an inward,'aah...' as she was finally hit with what the girl meant.

"No, no!" said Ichigo, shaking her head. She pointed to herself again. "Ichigo." The little girl cocked her head again and Ichigo bit her lip, thinking of how to explain this. "Er... Strawberry?" Kiwi nodded with understanding.

"Kiwi-chan! Time to go home!" called a voice from toward the building. Ichigo knew that voice... But no, it couldn't be! But yes, it was. Icing. Kiwi started to get up, but then stopped. She turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"Sayonara, Ichigo-san!" she said cutely, and ran off. Ichigo was shocked. Kiwi was Icing's little sister? How weird...

On Ryou's computer

Accessing... MEW-P1148 data archive.

Specimen One... Infused with white tiger. Height... 5 feet, 4 inches. Weight... 98 lbs.

Specimen Two... Infused with monarch butterfly. Height... 5 feet, 10 inches. Weight... 118 lbs.

Specimen Three... Infused with flying squirrel. Height... 4 feet, 11 inches. Weight... 109 lbs.

Specimen Four... Infused with nightingale. Height... 4 feet, 9 inches. Weight... 79 lbs.

Specimen Five... Infused with moon jellyfish. Height... 4 feet, 3 inches. Weight... 63 lbs.

Specimen Six... ... ... Processing... ... Error... ... Data unavailable.

Closing program... Firewall secured... Passcode... Safe...

Logging off.


End file.
